Conventionally, fuel injection devices are known by which a fuel in a housing is injected by an injection hole in the housing being opened and closed as a result of a reciprocating movement of a needle. Examples of these fuel injection devices include the fuel injection device that is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 and this fuel injection device is provided with a current control unit that performs main energization and preliminary energization, the main energization being to cause a current to flow through a coil so that the needle is separated from a valve seat formed around the injection hole and the preliminary energization being to cause a current to flow through the coil so that a constant distance is maintained between a movable core and a fixed core before the main energization.
In the fuel injection device that is disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the preliminary energization and the main energization are performed in the form of continuous energization, and thus fuel injection is performed only once during the single and continuous energization. However, divided injection that allows fuel injection to be performed multiple times is in demand as a function of fuel injection devices for realizing high-accuracy engine control. In a case where fuel injection is performed multiple times by the fuel injection device that is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 continuous energization including the preliminary energization and the main energization needs to be performed as many times as the fuel injection is performed, which results in an increase in energy consumption that is attributable to the multiple energization sessions following one after another.